The field of the disclosure relates generally to a communication system, and more specifically, to methods and systems for providing communication to mobile platforms.
The demand for high speed internet for travelling users e.g., passengers onboard flights, has increased in parallel to the technology development of mobile devices. Generally, travelling users are limited to capabilities provided by air-to-ground networks which can lose connectivity in certain locations, such as the ocean. Some known systems, provide users internet through satellite coverage but such coverage can be costly and only provide a user enough bandwidth to perform basic browsing and may not be able to stream entertainment content.